warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Star Chart
Image:Newer_Sol.png|center|680px|alt=Sol as of Update 9.5 circle 40 90 10 Sedna circle 123 106 10 Pluto circle 222 105 21 Saturn circle 296 89 11 Earth circle 300 59 10 Mercury circle 278 45 10 Mars circle 291 28 11 Uranus circle 370 41 10 Phobos circle 376 61 10 Venus circle 331 17 10 Ceres circle 393 9 8 Europa circle 443 69 19 Jupiter circle 511 87 18 Neptune circle 575 123 10 Eris Click on a planet to travel to its page. Image:350px-Updated_Planet_Map_U11.png|left|350px|alt=Sol as of Update 9.5 circle 112 33 13 Mercury circle 179 33 13 Venus circle 246 33 13 Europa circle 40 103 13 Sedna circle 107 103 13 Saturn circle 177 103 13 Earth circle 248 103 13 Jupiter circle 38 175 13 Eris circle 108 175 13 Uranus circle 177 175 13 Mars circle 245 175 13 Phobos circle 38 245 13 Ceris circle 108 245 13 Neptune circle 183 245 13 Pluto circle 183 245 19 Infested circle 244 244 13 Corpus circle 244 272 13 Grineer Planets are regions of missions for specific sets of difficulty and factions. Each planet has its own set of resources and a back story regarding the faction that is currently controlling the planet. Some planets may have one or more factions at the same time. Above is the main screen of the game. The alert mission's type for each planet and faction may be different from its original settings. The symbol of a lock will be shown if the location of the alert has not been unlocked by the player. There are currently a total of 14 planets and Aside from the eight planets in our solar system (nine including Pluto), the remaining 'planets' in the star chart are either planet-sized asteroids in or beyond our solar system, or moons of the planets such as the newly added Phobos, which is actually an asteroid moon of Mars. The missions within the planets are all named after real physical locations and objects that exist in the solar system as recognized by the International Astronomical Union. Beyond the planets in the solar system, there are several other locations which can only be accessed with keys, namely Orokin Void and Orokin Derelict. Notes * As of Update 10, Jupiter and Eris no longer drop Mutagen Samples and instead drop Fieldron Samples. Mutagen Samples are only obtainable from the Orokin Derelict. * As reward for completing the Arid Fear event a new planet, the Mars moon Phobos, has been unlocked. There are two bosses on mission Iliad - Captain Vor and Lieutenant Lech Kril, who you will face both at the same time. They are possibly placeholders for a future boss since the current boss battle will mismatch the game Lore. * As of Update 10, certain missions have been replaced with survival missions. The max levels of those are listed below, in brackets. The hardest one is Palus, Pluto. Although after 25-30 minutes, this max level will scale up again to force extraction. * Due to The Gradivus Dilemma, Mars now has eleven Grineer nodes and six Corpus nodes. Sgt. Nef Anyo is still the boss for this planet. * According to Livestream 16, Steve claimed that there will be no new galaxy system. This was done in a sarcastic manner that would indicate otherwise. Similarly, hints were dropped about the entities that destroyed the Orokin. ** It was said in an indirect manner, meaning that it could still be unknown if there will be another solar system. Planets List